This invention relates generally to control or adjustment of window coverings, and more particularly to ease and efficiency of window covering height adjustment. Such window coverings are referred to as shades, or blinds, or window coverings generally, and may be formed by pleats of a single piece of material, or by other configuration.
There is need for improvements in adjustability of such coverings or shades, as for example where the effective window covering height of the shade is to be adjusted. In the past, pleated shades were suspended by their own material, i.e. were allowed to hang, causing the weight of the shade to expand the pleats. It was then difficult to accurately adjust shade height, since over time the shade weight could expand the pleats, changing the overall height of the shade. Such pleated shades typically consisted of paper. Also venetian blinds and all window coverings require raising and lowering functions.